Mjölnir
Mjölnir (ミョルニルMyoruniru), literally translated to "that which smashes," is a Magic Item of unspeakable power fashioned by gods of the old world as a way to completely channel the full power of a true Lightning God into a human vessel known as "The Worthy." Those in possession of Mjölnir are bound to the hammer until death or if the hammer finds the user no longer worthy of it's power. Appearance Mjölnir''' is a one-handed hammer rougly the size of a grown man's arm, it is decorated with dwarvish inscriptions and sigils that cover most of the hammer. It's form and shape are never the same, as it changes it's appearance every time it takes on a new master as a way to reflect the personality and tastes of the new user. These are but a few versions of Mjölnir: * '''Sealed Mjölnir: When Mjölnir was first created and was without a master, this is what it looked like. It had a very basic appearance, a simple ragged handle attached to a slab of stone. This form in commonly known as the sealed form that Mjölnir takes when awaiting a new master to take charge. * Lightning Bringer Mjölnir: This was the form that Mjölnir took when Thor was it's master. When Thor grabbed the hammer, it's true power was unleashed, causing Mjölnir reveal it's true power. The back end of the hammer is edged for cutting and slashing, and the length of the handle is quite lengthy for the ordinary hammers. The head is extremely wide, making it extremely difficult to dodge when one confronts this version of Mjölnir. This form is not only one of the most powerful forms of Mjölnir, but the amount of magic energy that can freely flow from it's body is what differentiates it from all other versions. * Stormbreaker Mjölnir:This version of Mjölnir, although similar to Thor, is a form that was held by the second generation user after Thor's death. Unlike the last hammer, this version is completely yellow, with an extended handle twice the size of the original. The head is equal on both sides, providing perfect balance for swinging and strikes.This Mjölnir, although not as powerful as it's last form, has the unique ability to manipulate the conditions of the weather and other characteristics such as wind in order to create hurricanes, water to create tsunamis, earth to generate earthquakes, and lightning to generate violent lightning storms capable of decimating continents. * Earthshatterer Mjölnir: This is the form that Mjölnir takes when the third generation master takes hold of it. This form is extremely large, the largest of all Mjölnir's transformations, the head is rectangular with all of the dwarven marks visible. The handle is more than 5 times the normal size as well as it's thickness. This version of Mjölnir called "Earthbreaker" focuses solely on the physical aspects of the hammer. Instead of using lightning and manipulating of the weather, it diverts all of it's magic power toward increasing it's destructive nature in order to destroy everything in it's path. * Accusation Mjölnir: This form was taken when Mjölnir found an extremely dangerous man that was, by a miracle, worthy of wielding it's power. Being considered the fourth generation, the hammer's body takes the form that is similar to that of a sludge hammer used in construction. The hammer's head is marked with magic lines that empower the oldest characteristics of the Mjölnir's magic. This version is capable of channeling the power starlight in order to empower the user as well as absorbing, bending, disrupting, and breaking the essence of magic inside spells and wizards alike. History and Creation Myth In times indescribable, when the world was in it's infancy and Yggdrasil was but a sapling, there existed immensely evil beings known as "The Fallen" that threatened to plunge the world and the nine realms into chaotic darkness for all eternity. The gods, fearing the spread of evil on their beloved world, sought to create a deterrent that would halt them from reaching the farthest corners of Midgard and corrupting Yggdrasil. The gods asked the three greatest blacksmiths in their realm to named Eitri, Brokk, and Buri to fashion them a weapon of unimaginable power, promising to give them anything needed to forge it. Eitri, the oldest blacksmith, asked for iron cut from the god's armor, for they were considered unbreakable and perfect in every way. Brokk, the second oldest, asked for the flames of Surt, God of Muspelheim, whose flames are said to burn brightest in the Nine Realms. Buri, the youngest blacksmith of the three, asked for something that the other two blacksmiths had never considered to find in a weapon, beauty. Buri desired the the light of a dying star, when a weapon is baptized in it's light, it polishes and shines the weapon, eternally preserving it's beauty as well as unleashing it's innermost potential. With the body complete, all that was needed was to bequeath it a life of it's own, that was when a decision was made, the weapon needed the essence of a god to serve as a viable source of energy that would fuel it indefinitely. The lightning god decided that he would be the one to pass on nearly all of his power and magic toward bringing the weapon to life, feeling it was his obligations to do so since it was his idea on creating their deterrent. He would enter a deep sleep, clenching the weapon onto his chest in order to pass on his godly magic of lightning and thunder, a process that would take a 1,000,000 years to complete, but a mere 1,000 in Midgard. This sacrifice left the lightning god exhausted and nearly powerless, explaining why wizards of the current age were able to slay him in order to acquire Lightning God Slayer Magic '''for themselves. With the weapon ready, all that was needed was to find someone '''worthy '''of wielding it, so it was decided that the weapon be sent to Midgard in order to find one capable of wielding it, charging it's master with saving the '''Nine Realms. The Epic of Thor Many legends will tell you that a mighty god''' once joined a group of heroes that were responsible for providing "'''avenging" against any foe that would harm their world. That he fought cosmic beings from space, "hulking" adversaries, and tricksters opening portals to other dimensions. This is not one of those legends, no, this is the story of The Worthy Abilities Armor Bestowal Those that are found worthy of wielding Mjölnir, are gifted with a set of armor made from the same iron that forged the mighty hammer. Trivia